lillyandjayefandomcom-20200214-history
Through the Dark
Headcanon= Malia and Lena have been in a relationship for a while now. They have told nobody, for fear of being rejected and shunned by their own friends. Realizing that if their "friends" are true friends at all they'll support both girls, Malia feels confident about telling them about her and Lena's relationship. What will Lena's reaction be? Will they tell their friends? Even if they did... there was still both Malia and Lena's families. |-| Fic= Malia walked to the Ravenclaw Carriage, anxious to see Lena. Having not seen her during the summer had made Malia quite crazy, but now that she was moments away from seeing her, made her feel all mushy and nervous. What if Lena broke up with her? What if Lena stopped loving her during summer? So many what if's. Her robes were no longer red and gold, but white and blue, to blend in with the Ravenclaws. She did hope Lena was alone in a compartment, though. It'd make things easier. Lena was alone, but not completely in this world at all as the headphones sat over her ears. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep - she was definitely nearing sleep, To Play The King dangling precariously from her right hand. A game of wizards' chess was on the table and Lisbeth, who had gone with Owen earlier, had left Lena a cursively written note of apology. Her other hand rested on her cedar wood wand should anything happen - she hated surprises more than much else. Vote your conscience, but don't surprise me. Malia looked into every compartment she passed, looking for a familiar face. Nearly at the end, she found an empty compartment, not counting the person she was looking for. With a small sigh, mainly of relief, she knocked lightly, before sliding the door open and walking in. She shut it behind her and sat next to Lena. She opened her mouth to speak, but noticed Lena's headphones. Rolling her eyes, she pulled them off. "Hi." Lena blinked awake, and the Russian music abruptly stopped. Slapping Malia playfully, she protested. "Hey! That was Alexander Rybak!" Lena hugged Malia, grinning to show she was joking, holding tight for a moment before pulling back. "Nice to see you," she says, genuinely, "I've missed you like hell." She lowered her voice. "Kea knows, I told her, because she asked." Malia merely chuckled and hugged Lena back just as tight. When Lena pulled away, Malia pouted, but later grinned. "You think I didn't miss you? My summer was boring as shit. I didn't have anyone to speak to." Malia blinked, taking in her words. "How did Kea react?" "Very well, actually," Lena replied, "but me and Kea have always been close. The rest of them - probably a different story. She shrugged, running a hand through her long hair, and carefully closing To Play The King, putting it on the table slowly she tried to process what had just happened. Francis Urquhart had just pushed Mattie Storin off a roof. Malia sighed, "I don't care what they think of us, really. I mean, I do, but its our lives. Not theirs.." She took a closer look of Lena. "You've changed, y'know. You're a bit taller, look a bit older, you're voice changed a bit, you're hair grew." A small smile made its way to Malia's lips. Lena nodded, still not entirely over To Play The King, but pulled herself back to reality. "You have, too," she comments, smiling, twirling her cedar wand in her fingers. "You'll never fool the cedar carrier," she says, and it had been a favourite mantra for a long while. "That or we've been friends, and have been dating, for quite a while." She raised her eyebrows in partial amusement. Lena chuckled. "Может быть и так , но, возможно, мы мечтаем." Malia blinked, slowly shaking her head. "I managed to pull out the word 'dream', but I can't exactly figure out the rest. Mind speaking in English, love?" She half-smiled, although she was completely serious. "Английский так скучно,хотя,любовь," she replied, if only to tease. "Babe!" She whined, "C'mon! I'm not very good at speaking Russian." Lena is outright laughing now. "Да, ну, это смешно." "Πρόστιμο. Δύο μπορούν να παίξουν αυτό το παιχνίδι, μωρό μου." She smirked as she spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Lena smirked slightly, translating with relative ease. "Σίγουρα δεν είναι αυτό το παιχνίδι." Malia's jaw dropped out of a mixture of surprise, shock, and disbelief. "Περιμένετε, έτσι, θα μάθει ελληνικά ?!" She closed her mouth, before opening it again to speak. "Μοιάζει με εγώ δεν θα είναι σε θέση να βρίζουν γύρω σας πια." "Ну, я ругать все время." Lena giggled. "Aha. Right. You are whatever you said." She nodded, faking understanding. She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes not moving from Lena. "Είπα , "εγώ κατάρα όλη την ώρα." "Ω επιβάλλω σιωπή." She stuck her tongue out at Lena. Deciding to switch topics, she spoke again. "Το έκανα χάσετε αυτό το καλοκαίρι." Category:Malena